


That empty part of space

by Soulesstar



Series: The Incredible Kat [1]
Category: The Incredible Kat (Original Series)
Genre: For reference, Other, back story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulesstar/pseuds/Soulesstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some human scientists think there is a part of space that is empty.</p><p>... Well, they're wrong.</p><p>That 'empty' part of space is called the Void (creative nickname, I know), and it is anything but empty.</p><p>*This is basically a clarification for future works in this series.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	That empty part of space

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own Fay. Fay and her awesomeness belongs to SalemLucidEster. Their permission was given to me to use their original character.
> 
> Please read the fan fictions by SalemLucidEster

Some human scientists think that there is a part of space that is empty. That 'empty' part of space is called The Void (creative nickname, I know), and it is anything but.

It is the place the most powerful beings stay, or really hang out since we don't actually need to stay anywhere. Sorta like a base. Saying every time that we are 'all powerful beings' kinds takes too long to say. I suppose you could say that we're Gods... but a lot more powerful.

The Void is in the centre of everything. Literally though, EVERYTHING. Every universe, every timeline, every dimension.

It has existed for billions of years and throughout all those years, Fay has been there, watching over as the universe grew and more knowledge was gained.

 

Sometimes if you get bored, you'll leave the Void and go to Earth to mess with humans. That is always fun and helps cheer you up or calm you down. Messing with humans is much more fun than it used to be, because now no one suspects you're the second most powerful being in the known universes. It is also easier to blend in with them too, bow that your clothes are considered modern.

 

Every 'God' has a default outfit. The clothes that have been with them since their 'birth'. Not many 'Gods' actually like their default outfit and it gets super annoying. Every time you visit a different universe, timeline or dimension, you will always arrive in your default outfit.

Mine is a black and white Lolitha dress with lots of lace and aqua and turquoise bows. It ends just above my knees. It is accompanied by a pair of black leather boots that end just before my knees, leaving a small gap of pale white skin, and white lacy gloves. (PICTURE IN END NOTES) There is a hole in the back of the dress that my tail always pokes out of. My hair is always in two long, curly ponytails and my signature cat-eared beanie is always covering my pink flamed horns. 

Fay's is worse. Here's is a skin tight, red leather dress. And it is REALLY short. It also has a pair of matching red leather boots and gloves. We both agree that it makes her look like a fifteen year old booker, so she changes it as much as possible. Her signature witch hat always sits on her head, covering her horns. We both love our hats, so they never change. She always has her tail hidden, somehow it can stay under that horrid dress. The dress clashes with her hair, which is dark purple and short.

 

Even us 'Gods' need to eat (however rarely). The only thing we get nutritional value from is life energy. We can only get this energy from humans, monsters, demons and angels. We only need a small amount of blood once a month (since taking too much blood or any other form of life force will probably kill that person). We can eat sweets like lollies or even hot chocolate without getting sick but it give us no nutritional value. Even we don't know what happens if we don't eat for a certain period of time and no one was willing to test it.

You don't exactly get a lot of suicidal 'Gods'. Mostly because they're pretty sure they can't die and because their egos are too big.

**Author's Note:**

> http://g02.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB13w1DIVXXXXcNXVXXq6xXFXXX4/Princess-font-b-Dress-b-font-Cinderella-Halloween-cosplay-font-b-Victorian-b-font-Gothic-Lolita.jpg
> 
> BTW. All the black bows on the dress are supposed to be aqua in the centre, slowly getting darker towards the edges. I wanted to add a tiny bit of colour in so... yeah.


End file.
